


I Wanna Grow Old With You

by Winchestifer



Series: Destiel Writers and Readers FB October Daily Colors one-Shot Challenge. [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel said Yes, DWRColorsChallenge, Dean Proposed, Dean is So Whipped, Dinner, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Engagement, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Happy Castiel, Happy Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Dean, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, platinum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Destiel Writers and Readers FB October Daily Colors one-Shot ChallengeIt's been seven years since Dean and Castiel have been together.  They share a home, even bank accounts, but Dean decides it is time to ask Castiel to marry him.  Castiel is absolutely floored and cannot say "yes" enough!  Written for a month long fic Challenge on Facebook:Group:  Destiel Writers (& Readers)Challenge Name:  COLORSOct 1st - AuburnOct 2nd - SalmonOct 3rd - BronzeOct 4th - OliveOct 5th - AzureOct 6th - AlabasterOct 7th - Platinum





	

Dean had taken off of work early since it was a Friday and Castiel worked up to about nine PM.  He had big plans for the evening, and it had been a very long time since they had any romance in their lives.  The back porch had a screened in lanai, and Dean had gotten some white christmas lights to string around the edges of the lanai to dress the porch in very subtle lighting.  The table in the lanai was set for two, two very tall white and red candles set on either side of a bouquet of two dozen red roses between them, and he even pulled out their best plates and silverware.  Wine was in a bucket at the end of the table between them, and two beautiful wine glasses sat near their plates next to glasses of water.  So formal.  

Dean had found a nice button down dress shirt that he left the top couple of buttons unbuttoned under a sleek black blazer Jacket, over a fine pair of semi-casual dress pants.  He had told Castiel that when he got home, he had plans so not to eat on the way in.  He made seared tuna, asparagus and garlic biscuits for dinner.  He knew that Castiel loved that stuff, so it was perfect for the evening plans.  

As soon as Dean heard Norma pull into the driveway, he went into the kitchen and served the plates up quickly, walking them out to the lanai to put onto the table.  He whistled toward the door.  

“OUT HERE BABY!” He knew Castiel would hear him, and he stood behind Castiel’s pulled out chair, awaiting him to join him.  

Castiel walked through the house curiously.  The food smelled absolutely  _ delicious,  _ and he was very excited to see what Dean had in store for him.  He heard Dean shout from the back lanai and perked a brow. 

As soon as Castiel stepped out onto the lanai he was floored.  The lighting, the roses, candles, the food, it was so romantic and just knocked the breath out of his lungs.  

“Dean! This is… wow!”  Castiel’s face was red with blush, and Dean walked over to kiss him softly, then notion he take a seat.  

“Let’s eat before it gets cold.  How was your day at work?” Dean waited for Castiel to take a seat, then helped him push his chair in.  He grabbed the bottle of wine and cracked it open, pouring first Castiel’s glass, then his own and returned the bottle to its respective bucket.  

“Wow, Dean… You really went all out, baby.  What’s the special occasion?” Castiel loved when Dean got all romantic. He picked his glass up and took a sip of the wine, then moaned softly at how delicious it was.  “Ohhh, White Zinfandel…”

“Your favorite.” Dean smirked, laying his napkin in his lap.  He started to cut his tuna, then glanced up as he took a bite.  Castiel was staring at him.  “What?” Dean spoke with his mouth full.  Classy, maybe.  Manners? Hardy any. 

“You’re buttering me up for something.  It’s been nearly six months since we had a date.  And going all out, one of my favorite meals, my favorite wine, red roses…” Castiel smirked.  He had a feeling he knew what was coming, but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions.  

“Maybe I am, or maybe,  _ just maybe _ I want to spoil my boyfriend for a change, hm?” Dean smiled around a full mouth of asparagus and Castiel rolled his eyes as he began to chuckle.  

“Okay, okay.  I will take your word for it, Mister Romance.” Castiel set his wineglass down and grabbed his fork to cut and take a small bite of his asparagus.  He was very picky when it came to vegetables, they had to be cooked just right, and damned if Dean didn’t get them cooked perfected.  “You never cease to amaze me, baby.” Castiel smirked, then dug into his tuna.  

They continued with dinner for about half an hour, talking about Castiel’s work day, then Dean’s work day.  They even discussed more home improvement plans for the house.  All very domesticated, established things for a relationship.  Something a married couple would do.  

“Oh! I almost forgot… There was another part to this date tonight.”  Dean smirked.  Standing from the table, he extended his hand to Castiel and walked them over to the stereo to turn on something to dance to.  Once the music was on, something slow and rhythmic, Dean pulled Castiel in close, resting his right arm around Castiel’s waist and his left helf Castiel’s outward while he started a slow dance.  

“Well look at you, if I didn’t know any better, I would almost guess you might wanna get laid tonight…” Castiel smirked, biting his lip.  Dean always did seem to butter Castiel up on nights he wanted to make love.  

“That obvious, huh?” Dean grinned. 

“I’ve been with you seven years, Dean.  I should know you by now.  You know, technically, legally, we are considered a married couple after seven years.” Castiel grinned back.  

Well wasn’t he just so cute. 

“Yeah?  Legally, huh? So that means we’ll never have to have a wedding or anything then, I like that.  Much cheaper.” Dean pursed his lips in a smug nod.  

“What?! No! Listen here Mister Winchester, don’t you dare think you are going to weasel your way out of marrying me, because I will hunt you down!” Castiel giggled, laying his head on Dean’s chest.  

“Cas, you know I love you more than anything in this world, right?” Dean asked nervously.  

“Of course, and I love you too, Dean.” Cas lifted his head and looked into Dean’s eyes.  “Why?” 

Dean kissed Castiel softly, then pulled back out of the embrace, dropping slowly to his right knee.  He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and retrieved a small black ring box, and pulled it open.  Inside, there was a Platinum engagement band that was carved to looke like a braid going around the center, lined in small diamonds.  

“Castiel Novak, it has been seven long, now legal, domestic partnership years.  Today, it is now legal to marry your same sex spouse, and I would like to ask you to marry me.  Through all your pour color choices, my farts and our late night hot-boxes, sexual endeavors and morning blow jobs, I would be honored to be your husband.”  Dean stared up nervously with his bright green eyes in the dim lighting.  

Castiel was taken back.  He thought all of this was just to get laid.  He sometimes even wondered if Dean ever wanted to get married.  Tears formed in Castiel’s eyes and he covered his mouth, nodding.  His hand trembled as he held it out for the ring, and Dean placed it onto his ring finger.  

“Oh my god! Dean! Yes!” Castiel jumped onto Dean as he stood and squeezed him so tight.  “Yes!  I have always wanted to be your husband, Dean, always!  Thank you so so so much baby I love you!” Castiel pulled back and locked lips with Dean quickly, kissing him deeply and passionately.  

Dean didn’t feel nervous anymore, but instead he was incredibly happy.  His own tears threatened to spill, but only one escaped in happiness.  

“Good!  Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, until we are old in rocking chairs.” He chuckled through his tears, and Castiel smiled with his own sniffling chuckle.  

“Me to, baby, me too!” Castiel nodded.  

  
  



End file.
